


Tiddles 4

by DarkDOLLYumi



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minecraft, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDOLLYumi/pseuds/DarkDOLLYumi
Summary: Every fandom needs an obligatory turned into cat fanficFinding new cats is tougher than it looks, so if you can't get a new tiddles... Why not make one instead? Lalna is so close to getting all the chemicals right, but then Rythian came by to visit and oops, now he had a very angry endermage kitty instead.
Relationships: Joakim Hellstrand & Duncan Jones, Joakim Hellstrand/Duncan Jones, Rythna, Zoey Proasheck/Fiona Riches
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. I'm an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> @soaped_up_yogs helped to come up with a bunch of the ideas in this au, check out their ao3 for amazing Yogscast fics!
> 
> Its the Yogscast so there will be swearing.

Zoey had left for an outer space adventure with Fiona nearly two months ago, and while she continued to send updates back to Rythian weekly, it wasn’t long before he became a little stir crazy from staying at home. He might not ever admit it but visiting Lalna and Nanosounds to give them a hand with witchery often had him returning home in higher spirits. It was a routine he disgruntedly followed and would halfheartedly complain about needing to travel to their base, every single time. 

Of course, everything went wrong just as he was complaining again, this time to the back of Lal’s head while he was working on some sort of chemical that he refused to talk about. Nano was out, although that didn’t seem like it was a conversation Lalna wanted to go into either. Perhaps they had a falling out? 

“She’ll be back in a few hours.” Lalna insisted. 

Rythian didn’t push the topic. He walked up to Lalna, bringing the remainder of his mug of coffee with him. 

“I’m sure she will. So, what is all this? I travelled over a mountain and 2 rivers to get here, you could at least be a better host.” Rythian’s voice bordered on a teasing note as he placed his mug down to look at the sets of test tubes the scientist was staring at. 

Lalna chewed on his lips for a moment before sighing. “I’m trying to fix the thing I fucked up with Nano. ” 

Rythian lifted one of the more transparent liquids in the test tube, holding it up against the basement light. “So what’s the issue then? Why are the chemicals pissing you off?”

Lalna snatched the test tube back, shoving it back on the table roughly. “The problem is I can’t negate the need for a host and that’s not what I want.” Lalna snapped.

He liked having Rythian around to an extent, but its always easier when Kim’s there to ensure they don’t get into unnecessary fights. Thankfully Rythian seemed to chalk his bad mood up to his fight with Nano and simply took a step back with a raised eyebrow. Lalna deflated slightly, apologising softly. 

“Look, I’ll just, I’ll get you more coffee.” Lalna grabbed his mostly empty mug and left for the kitchen while Rythian stared at the test tube he had held earlier. It didn’t look much like chemicals, although maybe that just makes them even more dangerous? Lalna grabbed the test tube from in front of his eyes, poured it into his mug and held it out to Rythian. 

“If this is your apology, I’m afraid I cannot accept it.” Rythian deadpanned. 

Lalna laughed, shoving the mug into his hands. “It’s sugar syrup idiot. It’s another side project since Nano’s sugarcane farm is expanding.”

“Oh.” That explains why it didn’t look like chemicals. Rythian pulled his mask down and took a long drink from his mug and then stared at it curiously. It was coffee but… suddenly something seemed to prickle his skin, starting from his lips and throat, the feeling growing from discomfort to pain quickly.

“I haven’t been able to get much syrup since we use most of the sugarcane for paper, so it’s pretty rare.” Lalna rambled as he went back to his messy desk. 

“Are you sure it’s sugar syrup?” Rythian mumbled, slowly placing his mug down as his hands trembled just from holding itself up. 

Lalna rolled his eyes. “Haha no, I'm an asshole- Yes, its fucking sugar syrup. The actual chemicals are-” He looked down at his desk, all the chemicals are on the right where Rythian had stood, and the syrup attempts were on the left. Rythian grabbed a test tube from the right earlier and he had placed it... he spun where he stood to look at Rythian. The endermage was several shades paler than he was before, his eyebrows furrowed the way he usually did when he was in pain. Lalna swore, taking a step towards Rythian. Rythian looked up at him, but instead of being angry, he just looked concerned, hurt and scared and that really wasn’t any better. 

"Rythian. How much of that did you drink?" Lalna’s voice was low, trying his best to be calm.

Rythian didn’t reply, simply forcing a pained smile. He was fine. He didn’t drink that much. That was less than half a cup. It was fine… right? The pain grew and tightened around him until he could barely breathe. He wasn’t even sure if his legs could keep him upright for much longer, although Lalna seemed to realise this at the same time, taking another step up to him and putting his hand on his shoulders. 

“Maybe you should sit down…” 

Rythian was starting to actually panic, gasping as his lungs struggled to take in enough oxygen. His knees failed below him and he fell downwards nearly vertically, slipping from Lalna’s hands. His vision turned dark. Then his hearing faded, the smell of chemicals and coffee and machinery that always followed Lalna disappeared and Rythian was no longer sure if he was still awake. Finally, even the pain faded away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Rythian was going to kill him. Nano might even help him. Hell, Zoey would probably end her space travels earlier to come back and- Zoey wouldn’t hurt him but Zoey would be very quietly angry at him and then Lalna would feel like shit because no one is allowed to make Zoey upset. Rythian had collapsed on the floor of his basement, still gasping and Lalna was pulling at the taller man, trying to get him to lay on his back instead. His lips were red like they’ve been acid burnt and it seemed to be spreading down his chin and throat as well, although that was mostly covered by his mask. Lalna winced guiltily. Rythian’s skin rippled as he began to shrink, even as he coughed and gasped in pain. His voice got softer and he seemed to disappear into his robes until it was silent. 

Lalna cautiously reached into the pile of fabric and accessories, until he touched soft fur. He carefully pushed the soft warm figure out from within, wrapping his arms around it and bringing him up to his chest. A small, not a kitten but smaller than average, brown cat with blond markings on his forehead was trembling in his arms, its eyes squeezed tightly close.

At least he knew that his research and experiment was successful so far, even though Rythian was definitely not supposed to be the first test subject. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Lalna used his thumb to rub between the cat’s eyes, hoping to calm it down. “Rythian, I’m so sorry.”

The cat seemed to relax slightly and slowly peeked its eyes open to reveal Rythian’s bright, turquoise eyes.


	2. I want to shove my claws in his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats a beta, we die like humans. 
> 
> canon typical violence, 
> 
> introducing Nanosounds this chapter. I realise that I accidentally called her Kim once, but I love her very much regardless.

From emptiness, slowly everything started coming back to him. Rythian could hear again, Lalna's voice calling out to him slowly growing louder. He could hear the machinery from the second basement and the animals outside their base. He could smell the coffee, the chemicals from the desk now sharper against his nose. Something was nudging him, dragging him out into the open air from the layers of fabric he could feel and he tried to not move but it was so much stronger than him and now he was terrified. What happened to him? Something… someone was hugging him? Brushing through his hair lightly. It was warm and stable and then, he heard Lalna’s voice clearer, calling his name.    
  
He opened his eyes. He didn’t remember closing them, but it seemed he did.

Everything looked the same, yet different. Bigger. Wider. Duller. Then he was being moved and Lalna’s face appeared in front of him, looking too large and too close, and very guilty. Rythian had always known he was colourblind, but it didn’t make a difference to him because that was just how the world looked to him. That was his normal. But now, Lalna’s usually blond hair looked greyer and more listless, and that was just upsetting. 

_ What the fuck Lalna. _ Rythian tried to say but instead, all that came out was a loud mew. 

* * *

Lalna held his newly acquired brown cat up in front of him, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the still very human, blue-green eyes. He had to bite down a smile when he noticed that Rythian had an underbelly of blond fur to match the markings on his forehead. Awwww. That’s adorable. Rythian meowed loudly  _ what the fuck lalna? _ , and Lalna looked back up at him. Oh shit. Over where his mask usually covered, his scars stood out even more through the brown fur, looking like he had been with a very cruel ex-owner. Lalna held up one of Rythian’s front paws gingerly. The burn scars along his front limbs were more recent, but it had been months since Rythian had used the Enderbane and a light layer of fur had grown over the marks, even though his skin was still too pink under it. 

_ Stop it, what are you doing?  _ Rythian meowed again, slightly annoyed, pulling his paw back and whacking Lalna lightly on the arm. He seemed to finally notice his paw, staring down at it with wide eyes before looking up at Lalna. Recognition finally shone in his eyes and he whacked Lalna on the arm a few more times. 

_ Lalna I'm a cat _ . He meowed.  _ Why the fuck am I a cat? _

Lalna could tell Rythian was not happy about his new body. In fact, if this was normal Rythian, he would probably be at least a little concerned, but it was just so hard to be worried while a cat was hitting him lightly with soft paws. He moved to scratch the cat behind the ears unconsciously, and Rythian hissed at him.  _ Fuck off.  _ Right. Okay. Maybe not then. Lalna carefully moved the cat to one arm, and picked up Rythian’s clothes with another. 

“I- I’m gonna move your clothes up into my room, and then I’ll look into how we can fix this, alright?”

Rythian just glared at him. Lalna gave him an awkward, guilty smile, before moving up to the main floor. He looked around, spotting a chair with a cushion. That’s good enough, right? Gingerly, he placed Rythian on the cushion. 

“Just stay here and try not to go too far. It’s probably still a little disorientating, the size changes and everything.”

Rythian didn’t respond as Lalna patted his back lightly and walked off.  _ As if he was going to listen to the man who had literally just almost killed him. What if he drank a different chemical? _ Rythian had automatically folded himself into a loaf, but now that he was actually trying to control his limb, it was a lot harder than he expected. His legs were shorter than he expected, but he could at least stand up on his own four paws.  _ Lalna owed him so much for this. _ He gingerly moved one paw forward off the cushion, took a step with one of his back legs, already forgetting that his legs were now much shorter and promptly flung himself off the chair.

He tumbled through the air for a moment, feeling like he was falling for too long and then landed back on his feet.  _ What?  _ Okay... no.  _ It's fine. _ Everything was fine. He took another step, this time more carefully and it was still awkward but he was walking, hopefully normally. Rythian circled the chair for a moment, suddenly not sure if he really wanted to leave the safety of the chair for the wide-open space in the living room area. He spotted the kitchen counters, that’s a safe space, and made a run for it and-  _ Oh _ . Running on four legs was a strange, but amazing experience. He grinned as he slowed down a few steps before the towering wall in front of him, jumped and landed neatly on top of the kitchen counter. He looked up to see Lalna staring at him. 

Lalna was walking down the stairs but his mouth had fallen open slightly. 

“Oh my god Rythian, please don’t ever do that again, I thought you were about to crack your head open on my kitchen cabinet.”

Rythian gave him an unimpressed look, meowing loudly. _ Sure.  _ He was definitely doing that again. 

__

Lalna walked up to the kitchen counter and leaned on it with his elbow, his face a little too near to Rythian. He looked at the brown cat inquisitively, bringing his hand up to Rythian’s face.    
  
“You know, I thought it would take you longer to get used to being a cat. You  are still in there right?” 

Rythian wanted Lalna’s fingers out of his face, but he could hear the worried undertones in Lalna’s voice. Rythian sighed and nodded, a much more awkward movement compared to his jump earlier. Lalna smiled, breathing out a breath he was holding. 

“Good. Just… just needed to be sure.” He paused. “You’re actually a really cute cat you know?”

_ I’ll bite you, you motherfucker.  _ Rythian hissed loudly as Lalna laughed at his reaction. Yup, that’s definitely Rythian. 

The front door opened behind them and Lalna spun on his feet to see Nano walking in, looking tired but better than the morning when she had stormed out. 

“Nano, you’re back!” Lalna called out enthusiastically, his hands trying to shove Rythian out of sight behind him, making the cat yelp lightly.

Nano narrowed her eyes. “What are you hiding?”

“I’m not.” Lalna answered smoothly, a smile plastered on his face. 

Nano nodded and Lalna smiled brighter. 

“Definitely not an animal that I can literally see the tail poking out from behind your back then?” She continued the conversation casually. 

Lalna paused. “Erm. Nope.” Rythian rolled his eyes.  _ Idiot.  _

“Lalna.” Nano’s voice was soft like she was talking to a child. “You can’t just keep bringing home new cats every time you kill one. At this rate, they literally would do better in the wild.”

_ Sorry… he did what? _ Rythian blinked and took a big step away from Lalna. Then he thought better of it and took two more steps away from Lalna. 

Lalna was rambling on, trying to talk his way out of it. “Nano, I didn’t. You know it isn’t my fault. I wasn’t even in the same room-” 

He stopped as Nano walked up to him. She walked past him straight up to Rythian, but stopped a few steps away like she was worried she would scare the cat. She turned back to Lalna, looking mildly sick. 

“You didn’t do that right?” She asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice. 

Lalna turned to look at Rythian. He turned to Nano. And then back to Rythian. Oh. OH. His scars. He spun back to Nano. 

“No??? He was- I found him like that. Of course, I didn’t do that. Nano!” Lalna nearly shouted indignantly, glaring at his housemate until she was suitably subdued. 

Nano pursed her lips and nodded. She looked back at Rythian, walking closer and holding her hand out to the cat much like Lalna had done so before. Rythian glanced at Lalna, unsure of how he should react but Lalna just shrugged because _he is useless and probably likes watching Rythian suffer_. Rythian padded forwards slightly, and pushed his face against her hand, trying to ignore how awkward that was. Nano cooed softly and scratched behind his ears. Rythian thought about it for a moment, decided that was acceptable and folded himself back into a loaf. 

“Awww, he’s a pretty boy. He’s not even scared of strangers. What happened to him?” Nano asked softly.

“Wait, he wouldn’t even let me-” Lalna breathed out with his mouth. He had to tell her. He’s going to get Rythian back and if she gets attached, she’s going to be upset again. “Nano, he’s not erm- he’s…”

Nano gently lifted Rythian up into her arms. “I’m going to call you Roman and I will protect you from Lalna.”

Lalna shoved his face into his hands. Yup. She’s definitely attached. Rythian, that bastard even dared to stick his tongue at him, evidently enjoying his suffering. Lalna groaned louder, throwing his hands up in the air.

“You know what. Whatever. Sure, you guys hang out, I’m gonna go do work.” Lalna walked back toward his basement lab. He would deal with this at a later time. Right now he had to figure out exactly what Rythian ingested.

Nano turned to the cat, snuggled in her arms. Rythian’s tail swung lazily around her arm and Nano laughed.

“Come on baby, let's leave the mad scientist and go do some witchcraft instead yeah?” Nano cooed, swinging the cat lightly as she walked out of the house.

Rythian narrowed his eyes for a moment, contemplating hissing at her if he had to deal with more baby talk. 

“Let’s go get Sjin’s poppet and see how we can mess with the bad man, see if we can drop his poppet in some chillies yeah?” Nano continued, still talking in her overly excited voice.

Rythian thought about it for a second. 

_ I want to shove my claws in his face.  _ He meowed loudly, making Nano coo.

Maybe this would be worth it after all. 


End file.
